Goodbye Isn't Forever
by metallica-wedo
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, please be kind. Third Chapter up!
1. Tenchi's confession

Disclaimer:  I do not any way own Tenchi Universe or anything else to do with Tenchi, it all belongs to the people at Pioneer.  The only thing I do own are any characters I may create for this story.  This story starts off as a rewrite of the last episode of Tenchi Universe; I do intend to extend it far beyond this however.  I will also be using the light hawk wings from Tenchi Muyo Ryo-Ohki later in the story.

Goodbye isn't Forever-Part 1 

Tenchi overlooked the scene from a balcony at the royal palace of Jurai.  He was having some very troubling thoughts indeed.  –Why does it feel wrong to go back home?  This doesn't make any sense.  But deep down he knew the reason, it was her, the girl he had fallen in love with when she first came into his life, Ayeka Jurai.  He didn't know exactly what it was that made him fall in love with her, but it was there nonetheless.  It had hurt him more every day that he pretended not to care for her as more than a friend.  Why couldn't he just tell her that he loved her?  He knew the reason though, Ryoko.  Although he had resented her when she first came to his house for lying to him and being a wanted criminal, he had come to realize her as a friend.  Even though he loved Ayeka deeply he just couldn't bring himself to hurt Ryoko after all she had done for him and the others; she may even have given her life to take him to save Ayeka from Kagato-.  Sasami interrupted his thoughts as she walked onto the balcony behind him.

"What are you thinking about Tenchi?" 

"Hmm?  Oh nothing Sasami."

"Are you really going to leave?"

"I have to Sasami, Earth is my home, and I'm not prepared to become the Emperor of a galactic nation."

"But Tenchi…"

"I know Sasami, it wasn't an easy decision, but I must go back."

"I know… Tenchi, Ayeka would like to talk to you before you go."

"Thank you Sasami, I'll go find her right now."

With that, Tenchi left to search for Ayeka.  As he was searching he began to think about what had happened to the rest of his friends after he had defeated Kagato.  Mihoshi and Kiyone had gotten promotions to detective-sergeants at headquarters and seemed to be happy last time he had called them.  Washu had held the honorary title of president of the Science Academy, until she was discovered working on a doomsday weapon, of course.  Who knew where she might be.  Ryoko had disappeared after dropping him off at the palace and no one had heard from her since.  And of course dad and grandpa were going back to Earth with him.  Ayeka and Sasami were back on Jurai to stay and Ayeka would eventually have to become the Empress and marry.  He knew it would hurt a lot to leave Ayeka; but he had to prepare himself to be part of the Jurai royal family before he could ever stay on Jurai and he knew he wasn't prepared to accept royal life yet.  He also knew he had to confess his love to her before he left, as well as his intentions; if he didn't he wouldn't be able to live with himself for the hurt it would cause her.  Soon he found her in the royal tree nursery.

"Hello Ayeka."

Startled, Ayeka turned to find the man she loves addressing her.

"Tenchi… are you still going to leave?"

"Yes Ayeka, I have to, I'm not ready to join the Jurai royal family."

"But Tenchi, as Emperor you could have anything you want… and I could be close to you.  That is all I've ever wanted since I met you and now the impossible has happened and my greatest wish has come true, you have the power of Jurai and are a part of the royal family, you can stay on Jurai and you're even next in line to be Emperor."

"I know Ayeka, but I wasn't raised to rule as you were.  I'm not ready to rule an empire yet, I've been trained to be a priest and live a life on Earth."

Ayeka looked up with hope in her eyes as he said 'yet'.

"Yet?"

Tenchi looked into Ayeka's eyes as he prepared to pour his heart out to her.

"Yes Ayeka, yet.  You see, as much as I want to stay here with you, I have realized that I know almost nothing about ruling an empire and in the month I have stayed here I also realized that if I tried to learn about such things at the same time as trying to rule, it would be a disaster.  When I'm back on Earth, grandpa will be teaching me all he knows about ruling and such things, I had hoped you could come and help too, but I know that you have duties here.  I will miss you and think of you everyday we are separated, but I think this is necessary for me to be able to stay by your side and not bring down the Juraian Empire at the same time."

Ayeka was speechless.  Tenchi was leaving, but he had said he would be coming back.  His reasons for leaving were wise as well, he would indeed be lost in the political games one had to play as Emperor.  Then his last statement registered on her mind, he wanted to stay by her side; did this mean what she hoped it did, what she prayed it did?

"You want to stay by my side?"

"Yes Ayeka, I do, I love you.  I have loved you almost since I first met you.  I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but Ryoko is my friend and you know how much it would hurt her to know that I love you."

Again Ayeka was speechless.  Tenchi had just made her truest dream come true, he had professed his love for her.  As she looked into his eyes she approached him.

"I love you too Tenchi, very much.  You are right; you do need training before you are ready to be Emperor.  But I can come with you back to Earth for a while, since it's for training; although I will only be able to stay a few months at a time before I must come back to oversee the court.  You realize it may take years for you to learn everything you need to know to survive the political games played in the royal court?"

"Yes Ayeka, I know it may take a long time, but I would do anything to be with you; I love you too much to return to an ordinary life.  It will be much easier being able to be with you while I learn the ways of the royal court."

Tenchi took Ayeka into his arms and shared a tender kiss with her.  He felt like he was in heaven as the kiss slowly became more passionate.  Finally, after a few minutes that seemed to last forever for both of them they came up for air.

"I suppose I should inform the High Council that I will be going back to Earth with you and pack my things as our flight is leaving later today.  Is it O.K. if Sasami comes back too?"

"Of course! It wouldn't be the same without her there too.  Would you like some help with your luggage after you pack?"

"I would appreciate it Tenchi, thank you."

Tenchi grinned.  "Of course, I would do anything for you, remember?"

Ayeka blushes.  "Thank you Tenchi, shall we go now?"

"I'll go get my things and tell dad and grandpa that you're coming with us while you talk to the council, I'll meet you at your room ok?"

"Ok Tenchi, I'll tell Sasami and then go talk with the High Council, I'll see you after that."

Tenchi and Ayeka leave the royal tree nursery hand in hand.  Tenchi is finally at peace with himself after confessing his love to Ayeka and seems to be very happy.  Ayeka has a look of absolute joy on her face as she is walking with Tenchi.  Soon they have to go their separate ways and share a quick kiss before they part.  Ayeka is a little nervous as she approaches the council's chambers and considers the possible reactions they may have.  No matter what, she decides, I am going back to Earth with Tenchi.  She comes out of her thoughts as she recognizes the council's entrance right in front of her.  She enters the doors with a regal look of confidence.  The clerk on duty promptly informs the chairman of Ayeka's arrival as she is walking through the doors.  Fortunately the council is on a break at the moment, although all the members are present.  While surprised by Princess Ayeka's appearance they are ready to do business immediately.

The chairman of the council addresses the princess.  "Welcome Princess Ayeka, how may we be of service today?"

"I have come before you to inform the council that I will be returning to Earth to assist in the training of Tenchi Masaki to become Emperor."

"This is highly unusual Princess Ayeka, why would he be trained on Earth rather than Jurai?"

"It has precedence, and besides, how can he be expected to learn properly on Jurai while nobles are trying to take advantage of his lack of proper knowledge for their own gains?"

"Well, I suppose you do have a point, but as the First Princess you must return to Jurai every four months to oversee the court and you must stay to do so for at least two months."

"Very well, that is reasonable, I will be leaving later today with Princess Sasami, so I will see you in four months time."

"As you wish Princess, good journey."

With that, Ayeka left the council chambers to go talk to Sasami and then to go to her room and pack.  While she had been talking with the council Tenchi was informing his dad and grandpa of the change in plans.  Grandpa was unfazed, as usual, and his dad was acting like the hentai he sometimes seemed to be.

"So my son has finally found the girl he's going to marry eh?  Have you slept with her yet?"

Tenchi was blushing and getting annoyed with his father.  "OF COURSE NOT!  We aren't married yet!  Why do you always have to act so stupid?"

"I'm sorry Tenchi, I guess I just got overexcited thinking about grandkids.  I know I act like a hentai sometimes, but all I really want is to see you happy and have some grandchildren to spoil."

"It's ok dad, I guess I might have overreacted a little, just try not to act like that too much, ok?"

"Alright son, why don't you go help Ayeka with her things, me and your grandpa will take care of your stuff."

"Thanks dad, I'll see you on the flight ok?"

"Ok son, see you then."

Tenchi left the room he shared with his dad and grandpa and headed towards Ayeka's room.  When he turned the corner to her room he saw her unlocking the door and decided to surprise her.  He snuck up on her and hugged her from behind; as she was about to scream he turned her around and kissed her on the lips, quieting the scream.

"Tenchi, you scared me to death."

"I'm sorry, my love, I just wanted to surprise you."

"It's ok, it was a pleasant surprise."

"I'm glad, I intend to 'surprise' you a lot in the future."

"I think I would like that, I'll go pack now, would you like to help me?"

"Yes; after you, my lady."

Ayeka giggled as she walked into her room and Tenchi followed her.  They quickly packed her things, Tenchi staying away from her more personal things and just getting stuff like toothpaste and toothbrush and stuff like that.  When they had just finished Sasami came with her things.

"We better get going, the flight leaves in an hour and it could take awhile to get everything through."

"Ok Ayeka, here, let me take your things."

"Thank you Tenchi, but I could just have the guardians get those."

"No, I insist, I'm happy to do it.  Besides, the guardians should take Sasami's things."

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course, now lets go."

Tenchi, Ayeka, and Sasami leave Ayeka's room and head for the terminals for their flight.  They meet Tenchi's dad and grandpa after they've dropped off the luggage and they all head to the gate to board the flight.  They still have ten minutes until they can board the flight when they reach the gate so they all sit down.

"It sure will be good to be back home, won't it son?"

"I don't know dad, I had a lot of fun coming out here in space, I'm just glad Ayeka and Sasami could come back with us."  Tenchi and Ayeka both blush as he says this.

"I guess I'm too old to appreciate it like you do, I'll enjoy going back to the office and doing routine stuff again."

Tenchi is pleasantly surprised that his dad didn't say anything offensive after his last comment.  "Didn't you have any fun out here dad?"

"Of course I did Tenchi, but I don't think I would like staying out here for the rest of my days because I don't like being away from your mother's resting place for too long."

"I understand that dad, but when I leave Earth again in a few years I will visit as often as I can, I don't want to be far from you and mom either."

"I'm glad you feel that way Tenchi, but I am glad that you are doing what you want with your life, don't ever feel bad about leaving Earth."

"Thank you dad."  Tenchi hugs his father in a rare father/son moment and then the gate attendant announces that they can board the flight.

"Well, we better get on now, dad, do you mind sitting with grandfather?"

"Of course not son, I want you to enjoy every moment you can with the woman you love, I know all too well how quickly your love can be taken from you."  Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami, Noboyuki, and Katsuhito all have tears in their eyes as Noboyuki says this.

"I'm sorry I keep reminding you of mom today dad, I don't want you to remember that pain."

"Don't be son, it makes me very happy to see you happy with your love, it actually helps soothe some of the pain from your mother's death.  I want to see you live your lives to the fullest as I did with your mother; it would bring me a great deal of happiness in my otherwise meaningless life."

Tenchi was speechless at his father's words and just gave him another hug, it seemed that his father's best side was starting to come back out again after being absent since his wife's death.  Tenchi broke the embrace with his father and boarded the ship with Ayeka close by his side.  He hardly noticed the first class accommodations as he took his seat next to Ayeka.  His father and grandfather took the seats in front of them and Sasami had a seat to herself behind them.  After the stewardesses checked that everyone was ready to go the ship lifted off for its long journey.  Tenchi and Ayeka were just enjoying one another's company and shared their feelings silently.  Tenchi put his arm around Ayeka's shoulders and she leaned her head on his shoulder just enjoying being so close to him.

"You said that it could take years for me to learn everything I need to, right?"

"Yes Tenchi, being the Juraian Emperor is a huge responsibility.  Although I will help you all I can once you have learned enough to go back to Jurai as the Emperor you will still have much more to learn even then."

"Wow, that is a huge responsibility, but I will do everything in my power to stay by your side.  Speaking of which, how long will you be able to stay on Earth with me?  I know you must still have your own responsibilities on Jurai."

"I'll be able to stay four months before I must return, and then I will have to stay on Jurai for at least two months before returning to Earth.  When you are Emperor I think we should keep a similar schedule of returning to Earth often; I have grown to love the sense of freedom I get from living there and doing chores and just having fun."

"I would like that too, my love, but I will miss you when you must return to Jurai before I become Emperor.  We should arrange it so that we are able to share all the Earth holidays of the year together.  I would also like to share the holidays of Jurai with you, like this Startica you and Sasami have talked about."

"Oh Tenchi, I want to share all the holidays with you too, and I'm sure you could at least come back with us for Startica, although you should make an appearance at the Startica Festivals for political reasons anyway; don't worry, you just have to let people see you, you wouldn't have to say anything and everyone would understand since you aren't fully trained yet.  I only started making speeches at the festivals the year before I met you even with all the training I've had in my life."

"I love you Ayeka and I don't ever want to be separated from you.  I will learn as quickly as I can and return to Jurai with you as often as possible."

"I love you too Tenchi, but I don't think we'll be able return to Jurai together very often; the nobles would likely find out about your return and harass us while we were there."

"We'll deal with that if and when it comes up, for now lets just go to sleep, I'm tired and this is going to be a long flight."

"Ok Tenchi, goodnight."

"Goodnight Ayeka."

Tenchi and Ayeka went into a blissful sleep holding each other as close as one could between the ships' seats.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Well that's the end for now.  This is my first attempt at a fanfic and I would appreciate any _constructive_ criticism.  I will ignore anyone who feels like flaming me just because of the pairing I choose, I think this is the way it should be and I can express my opinion.  Also, Ryoko fans needn't worry, she isn't dead and I will try to make her happy too.  Anyways, I have a few ideas of how to continue this using more action than romance but I am more than happy to hear any ideas from you the readers.  Thanks for taking the time to read this.  By the way, my email address is:  metallica_wedo@hotmail.com


	2. Trouble on the way home

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the rights to Tenchi Universe or Tenchi Muyo: Ryo-Ohki nor am I making a profit from this story.  I am just writing this for fun and only own any characters I myself create.

Goodbye Isn't Forever-Part 2 

Tenchi awoke to an odd shaking motion.  As he wiped his eyes he considered waking Ayeka to ask her what she thought it might be, but decided she looked too peaceful for him to wake up right now.  He saw that his dad and grandfather were still up and talking and decided to consult his grandfather.

"Grandfather, do you know what is making the ship shake like this?"  Tenchi whispered.

"I don't know, the captain would usually have come on the overhead speaker and made an announcement by now."

"O.K., I'll just ask a stewardess the next time I see one."

"You know, now that you mention it, I haven't seen a stewardess in awhile, maybe you should go talk to the bridge staff."

"O.K. grandpa, I'll go do that."

Tenchi carefully moved Ayeka to her own seat and proceeded to the bridge.  When he came to a corner just before the entrance to the bridge he was greeted with a shocking sight.  He jumped back around the corner before anyone saw him but couldn't forget what he had just seen; the bridge crew and stewardesses were gathered in a corner bound and gagged and were guarded by several other Juraians bearing energy swords.  He decided he better warn everyone quietly so as not to cause a panic.  Tenchi decided to talk to his grandpa first.

"Hey grandpa, we have a big problem."

"What is it Tenchi?  The shaking stopped."

"That was probably a ship boarding us or something because we've been high-jacked."

"What?  Are you serious?"

"Yeah, and I think it's the rebels that supported Kagato because there were some Juraians with energy swords guarding the bridge crew and stewardesses.  We need to warn everyone, but be quiet and try to keep from causing a panic."

"O.K. Tenchi, I'll warn everyone and look for people to help us take back the ship.  Anyone not fighting I'll gather at the back.  You need to explain what's going on to Ayeka and Sasami."

"Right.  Dad, I think you should go to the back with the other people, you don't really have any fighting skills or weapons for that matter."

"Alright Tenchi, make sure you get Ayeka and Sasami in the back too."

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

Tenchi went to Sasami's seat and woke her up.

"Sasami, wake up."

"Hmm…  What is it Tenchi?"

"I need you to wake up so I can explain something to you and your sister."

"O.K Tenchi."

Tenchi went back to his seat and gently shook Ayeka to wake her up.

"Tenchi?  Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid so, I need you to take Sasami to the back of the ship, we've been high-jacked by the rebels and I want you to get to safety with the others.  Grandpa, myself and hopefully a few others are going to try to take the ship back."

"But Tenchi, I want to stay with you, I can fight too you know."

"I know dearest, and we need someone to protect everyone in the back, and I would feel much better knowing you're safe."

"O.K. Tenchi, if you're sure about this."

"I am, now please hurry and be careful."

"You too, I don't want to be torn from you now after we're finally together."

Tenchi hurried to the front of the ship where Katsuhito had gathered who he'd found and was quite surprised to see Azaka and Kamidake.

"Azaka, Kamidake?  I didn't know you were on board."

"We _are_ the princesses' guardians, you didn't think we would let them leave without an escort, did you?  Just because Azaka spends all his time playing video games doesn't mean that he and I will go slack on our duties."  Azaka frowned at this last comment but didn't say anything.

Tenchi grinned at the knights sheepishly.  "Well I'm sorry we didn't tell you ourselves, but I'm glad you're here, we'll definitely need help to take back the ship."

"We are ready to help, Lord Katsuhito explained the situation to us already, but can you tell what you saw in detail?"

"O.K., when I went around the corner to get on the bridge I saw the entire bridge crew and all the stewardesses bound and gagged and they were guarded by five men with energy swords.  I was able to jump back before anyone saw me but I think that these people must be from the rebels that worked with Kagato because all the people guarding the prisoners were Juraian."

"Alright, Kamidake and I should be able to take the guards while you and Lord Katsuhito get on the bridge, we should use energy swords to match the guards so you can have my staff Lord Katsuhito."

"Thank you Azaka, now let us begin."

The group went to the bridge entrance to confront the high-jackers.  Azaka and Kamidake had energy swords out and were ready to engage in combat.  As the knights engaged the guards Tenchi and Katsuhito entered the bridge itself to confront the rest of the high-jackers.  They found the room occupied by only one person, Admiral Nishimura; the same admiral that had led the Jurai military against Tenchi's family and then had resigned after Kagato's defeat.

"I should have known a scumbag like you was behind this.  No matter, your 'rebellion' ends now!  Come on grandpa, we can take this loon easily!"

"Hold on Tenchi, I sense something is wrong here."

"What is it grandpa?"

"I'm not sure yet, be careful Tenchi."

"You're quite observant old man.  It's a shame Kagato didn't kill you, but now I will have the pleasure of doing it for him."

"What makes you think you can take both of us?"

"I don't have to, not right now anyway.  Soon enough I will be able to complete my revenge, but for now I bid you adieu."

With this last comment the admiral began to fade away.  Tenchi still didn't know everything about the technology available in the universe, but if he didn't know better he would swear that the admiral had been a hologram.  Thoroughly distraught by the encounter with the admiral Tenchi and Katsuhito left the bridge to help Azaka and Kamidake.  They found the two knights untying the last of the bridge crew.  Just as they were about to confer with the knights Tenchi felt the same odd shaking sensation he had felt earlier.  With a sudden nearly overwhelming sense of fear Tenchi went into action.

"Azaka, Kamidake, get this ship up and running again; Grandpa, you're with me!"

As the knights helped the bridge crew to the bridge Tenchi ran to the back of the ship at full speed with his grandfather in tow.  His worst fears were confirmed when he got to the back of the ship where the rest of the passengers had holed up.  Most of the passengers were lying on the deck unconscious and he couldn't find Ayeka or Sasami anywhere.  He went to the closest conscious passenger and asked him what had happened.

"What happened here?  Where did they take the princesses?!"

"I… I… I don't know; all I remember is a huge yellow beam engulfing all the passengers and then waking up just now.  I think it was a stun beam, but it must have been very powerful to be so widespread.  With all of us knocked out it would have been no trouble to get both princesses."

Tenchi quickly searched the rest of the ship, but to no avail.  He rushed to the bridge to see if they could detect the boarding ship.  The bridge crews were back at their stations running the ship again.  Azaka and Kamidake were standing by the captain's side at the sensor station.

"Have you guys found the ship that boarded us?"

"Yes, Lord Tenchi, it came from an unidentified Juraian cruiser.  Unfortunately, we are no match for their ship, we can't risk pursuing it."

"Wait, we have to do something!  They took Ayeka and Sasami!"

"Tsunami no… we'll have to find a way to board their ship.  Kamidake, prepare one of the shuttles for departure, we'll take it to board their ship and mount a rescue.  Captain, what's the weakest point in their defenses that we could penetrate?"

"Well… since you're taking a shuttle you can just go around the Light Hawk Wings to the back of the ship.  The only thing you have to be careful of is not completely depressurizing the ship."

"That almost sounds too easy, is there a docking bay in the back too?"

"Actually there is, your only problem will be facing whatever soldiers he has on the ship."

"Good.  I'm sure we'll be able to deal with them easily enough."

"I would still advise caution Lord Tenchi, the admiral wouldn't risk taking the princesses with you here unless he has something up his sleeve."

"I know, but between the four of us I'm sure we can deal with whatever it is.  Unless there's anything else let's get moving."

"There is only one other thing you should know Lord Tenchi.  Your sword, the Tenchi-ken, is also a master key."

"A master key?  What's that mean?"

"With it, you should be able to command any Juraian ship to do whatever you ask, it's kind of like having the command codes to a starship on the Science Fiction show called Star Trek."

"Oh… I see.  That should make things easier."

"Yes, it will.  They probably won't be prepared to deal with that, but once they realize what you can do they may be able to take direct control of their ship to prevent the master key from controlling it.  You need to make sure it's worth it whenever you decide to use it."

"O.K. Azaka, I understand.  Let's be on our way now."

With that Tenchi, his grandfather, and Azaka made their way to the shuttle Kamidake had prepared.  As soon as they were all on board the shuttle they headed for the rebel cruiser.  Utilizing the plan they made on the bridge, they were able to bypass the Light Hawk Wings easily and landed in the cruiser's docking bay.  They exited the shuttle and headed for the most likely place the princesses were being held, the brig.  They had made it almost half way to their destination without encountering any resistance.

"O.K., I'm starting to get worried, why hasn't anyone tried to stop us yet?"

"They most likely have set up an ambush at the brig to concentrate all their forces on us at one Lord Tenchi."

"I suppose that makes since Kamidake, but I'm still a little worried about what they might have up their sleeve."

"I agree Tenchi, we must proceed with all due caution."

"Yes grandfather.  How close are we now?"

"The brig should be around the next corner Lord Tenchi, please be very careful, the ambush is probably very near now.  Perhaps Kamidake and I should take the lead."

"As you wish Azaka, you do have more battle experience than I do after all."

"Yes lord Tenchi."

Azaka and Kamidake took the lead as they prepared to round the corner to the brig.  As expected there was an ambush set up at the brig.  There were ten Juraian Knights armed with energy swords standing guard to the brig entrance.  Half of them charged while the other half fired energy blasts at the group.  Everyone was easily able to deflect the energy blasts and quickly dispatched the guards that had charged them.  When the guards that had stayed behind saw what had happened to their companions they promptly bolted.

"That seemed far too easy guys, I think something's up here."

"I agree Lord Tenchi, but let's go see if the princesses are in the brig before they gather reinforcements."

"Right, lets hurry."

Everyone rushed into the brig hoping to see the princesses but was slightly disappointed.  Fortunately there weren't any more guards, but the only prisoner in the brig was Sasami.  They quickly released her as she explained that she and her sister had been stunned with the other passengers and she had woken up by herself a few minutes ago.  Although Tenchi was getting very worried about Ayeka, he was strong for Sasami and comforted her as she cried into his shoulder.  Sasami soon calmed down enough so that they could make a new plan.

"Where could they be keeping Ayeka grandpa?"

"The only logical place left would be by the admiral's side on the bridge."

"Then let's get moving, there's no time to waste."

"Yes Lord Tenchi, remember to proceed with caution, we don't know what kind of traps they may have waiting for us."

"O.K. Azaka, why don't you lead the way?"

"O.K., follow me everyone."

The group left the brig headed for the bridge and a big surprise.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A/N:  I know… everyone hates cliffhangers, but I've got homework to do and thought I'd post this to see what kind of reaction I get.  By the way, I got the admiral's name from the voice actor that played him in the Universe Series.  Next chapter… Ayeka's rescue and a surprise for the Tenchi crew (I really don't know exactly what the surprise will be yet, any ideas will be much appreciated, thanks).


	3. Ayeka's Rescue

Disclaimer:  I still don't own any right to Tenchi or any related paraphernalia.  I already have plenty of bills, so don't sue me-you won't get much.

A\N:  Last time the ship Tenchi was taking back to Earth was highjacked and Ayeka and Sasami were kidnapped.  After meeting up with Katsuhito, Azaka and Kamidake they rescued Sasami and are on their way to rescue Ayeka.  These ('') are for characters thoughts.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

As Tenchi and the rest were headed to the bridge he started to worry over what they might want Ayeka for.  'Why would they keep her separate from Sasami?  It doesn't make any sense.  I just hope she's O.K.'.  The group found the captain's quarters and decided to stop in there to make a plan.  After checking it out for surveillance or traps everyone filed in and sat down.

"O.K. guys, we need a plan.  There's probably another ambush near the bridge and we don't really know what the admiral might have up his sleeve, so we have to be very careful."

"If I may Lord Tenchi?  I believe that Kamidake and I can take any number of the guards ourselves, Sasami should find somewhere to hide while we fight and you and Lord Katsuhito should confront the admiral on the bridge.  As soon as we've finished off the guards we will come in to assist you.  Is that an acceptable plan?"

"Hmm… yes, I think that'll work quite well.  Grandpa, do you have any idea what the admiral might have up his sleeve?"

"I'm afraid not Tenchi.  There is no known power in the universe stronger than the Jurai power and he must know we think this to be true, whatever his trick is it will probably take you by surprise.  We must be very careful."

"I agree grandfather, let's get moving."

The group proceeded to the entrance to the bridge and was surprised to find no one guarding it.  After searching the area they found an air vent for Sasami to hide in.  After making sure she was safe and secure the rest of them entered the bridge.  What Tenchi saw brought him to tears, but he held them back so he could concentrate.  Hanging there in front of them was the unconscious form of Ayeka in some kind of transparent tube.  She appeared to have been beaten as she had many cuts and bruises.  After tearing his eyes from his beloved he looked around the bridge and found the admiral to be the only occupant, much like last time they had met.

"What have you done to Ayeka you bastard!"

"Calm yourself prince, if you want to see your precious princess alive."

Tenchi made a visible effort to restrain himself.  He didn't want Ayeka to get hurt just because he lost his temper; it was bad enough he hadn't been there to protect her in the first place.

"O.K. admiral, just tell me what you want."

"Ahh… what delicious revenge this will be.  I want to test my greatest warrior against you; I call him the Life-Draining-Warrior!  He grows stronger every time he absorbs a person's life energy, just as he has absorbed the princess' life energy."

"Alright, I'll fight this Life-Draining-Warrior, but if I win you must let Ayeka go and give her back her life energy."

The admiral slowly grew into a large hulking monster before their very eyes.  "Oh, she'll get back her life energy if you defeat me, all the life energy I've ever taken will be returned to my victims… _if_ you can actually defeat me… HA HA HA!  Now that's what I call funny"

Although a little shaken after seeing the transformation, Tenchi steeled himself for the fight ahead.  As he took a kendo stance he addressed his companions.  "Don't interfere in this fight, if I lose, then you may engage this monster, not before!"

His friends didn't look surprised to hear this and agreed.  "As you wish Lord Tenchi."

Having prepared himself, Tenchi turned to face his opponent; only to see the admiral rushing him already.  Tenchi was barely able to dodge in time but got away with only a scratch.  When he landed he activated the Tenchi-ken and prepared to receive his opponent when he remembered that he could control the ship with his sword.  

Thinking quickly he addressed the ship.  "Juraian ship, restrain the admiral now!"

The admiral was promptly held in numerous vines and became immobile.  "If you surrender all the life energy you've stolen, I will allow you to live admiral."

"Are you crazy kid?  I need that energy to survive, besides, this fight is far from over!"

Much to everyone's disbelief, the admiral began to mutate again.  This time he became an even uglier brute.  He had foot long claws on his hands and feet and for all intents and purposes appeared to be a scaly grizzly bear, only twice the size.  With this new form he easily shredded the vines holding him and began to charge an energy blast to hurl at Tenchi.

Having come out of his daze from seeing this transformation Tenchi saw a horrible monster about to throw a huge amount of energy at him.  He tried to dodge, but as he leapt to the side the ball of energy tracked him as if it were a heat-seeking missile.  His last thought before the blast engulfed him was his extreme sorrow at not having saved Ayeka.

"Well that was easier than expected, do the rest of you wish to waste your lives as well or shall I absorb your life energy now?"

"I think it's time for _me _to end this.  I will have no more mercy for you now you bastard!"

Much to everyone's surprise they saw Tenchi, not only did he not have a scratch on him; he also had three rotating blades of light in front of him.  As everyone looked on he formed one wing into armor and another into a great sword, leaving one to act as a mobile shield.

"The Wings of the Light Hawk, I thought those could only be employed by ships."

"Don't you remember the legend from when we were kids Kamidake, the one of a man who could take on the aura of Tsunami only if his mind and soul are pure?  This has to be what it was talking about!"

"Amazing, I knew my grandson was more powerful than myself, but I had no idea he could do this…  Absolutely amazing."

Meanwhile, the admiral attributed Tenchi's survival to luck and dismissed this new power he appeared to have; after all, he held more power than any single royal Juraian, even Kagato.  "Your tricks won't save you earthling, you still can't compare to my power and I will kill you slowly to teach your friends a lesson in humility."

Tenchi faced the man… thing that had kidnapped and harmed the woman he loved and lost any doubt as to whether or not he would have to kill another evil person.  He held no more mercy for this mutated monster and decided to end this here and now.  "Prepare to die _admiral_, for I will have no mercy for you this time."

"As if I need it, this is over now!"  The admiral charged Tenchi in anticipation of slashing him with his claws.  He was quite surprised when Tenchi threw his sword at him as if it were a boomerang; when it hit it severed his left arm, circled around him and removed his right arm before returning to Tenchi.  Seeing his opponent defenseless Tenchi rushed him and thrust his sword through the heart of the beast.  Before the admiral even had a chance to look down Tenchi finished the job and decapitated him.  As the body fell to the floor dozens of streams of light left its body, Ayeka absorbed the first of these energy streams.  What surprised everyone was that Tenchi absorbed almost half of the energy streams.

"What on Earth… why is any of the energy coming to me?"

"Perhaps the energy from his deceased victims is attracted to the power of Tsunami Lord Tenchi."

"Most interesting… I wonder if you will keep all this energy you are absorbing Tenchi."

"I hope not grandpa, I don't want to use energy from people that had it stolen from them.  I hope Tsunami can return it all to its rightful owners."

"I'm glad you learned the concept of honor so well Tenchi, I wouldn't want you to become corrupt like the admiral did, all over the use of power, what a shame."

After the barrage of energy was over, Tenchi came to his senses and realized that Ayeka was still trapped.  He rushed over to the tube she was imprisoned in and inspected it to figure out how to get her out.  Not finding any obvious exits he used his light hawk sword to create one.  He climbed in and released her restraints, gently lowering her to the ground.  As he cradled her in his arms an idea came to him; if these Light Hawk Wings were the aura of a goddess, perhaps they could heal as well.  He reformed all three wings and sent them to surround Ayeka.

"Please Tsunami, let this work.  Ayeka, my love, wake up.  Please wake up."

"Ten… chi…?  Is… that you?"

"Yes Ayeka, please stay with me."

"I knew you would come for me Tenchi, I knew you wouldn't leave me."

"I would never leave you Ayeka, I want to stay with you forever.  Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes actually, is Washu here?  I don't know of anything normal that could heal me so quickly."

"Actually you were healed by the Wings of the Light Hawk."

"How is that possible, no ship can generate the wings in so tiny a scale, and I didn't know they had healing properties."

"Well… you see… I created the Light Hawk Wings and then I used them to heal you."

"You did?  I didn't think any person could create them.  I've only heard of people creating them in legends, but I always thought they were just fairy tales for children."

"Well, I guess it's true now.  Let's get back to our ship and go home now."

Tenchi helped Ayeka up, and seeing that she was fully healed he dispersed the Light Hawk Wings.  Everyone made it back to the shuttle and safely back to the ship.  Tenchi constantly stayed by Ayeka's side the whole journey until they got back to Earth.  Everyone was glad when they got back and the house was set back up where it used to be.  Tenchi moved back into his old room by himself, despite the protests of his dad.  Ayeka took her old room alone while Sasami got Ryoko's old room; she had always wanted a room to herself and now there was plenty of space to spare.  Nobuyuki moved into an apartment in the city so he could be close to his job, though he still visited regularly.  Katsuhito, of course, took up residence at the shrine again.  Everyone was glad that they had a chance to calm down for a while, little did they know that they would shortly get a visitor that would really stir things up…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A\N:  For those that don't get my comment about the house, they had to take it with them in space in the series and from where I started off they hadn't been back to Earth yet.  Next chapter Ryoko and maybe Washu will finally be coming back.  Please vote, even if by email, if you want me to hook Ryoko up with someone else or not, I need to start thinking about it now so I can set it all up and create someone good for her.  Any insight to Ryoko's character would be appreciated, I know that she probably isn't as forward as she seems on the surface, but I understand Ayeka's character much better than Ryoko's.  I want to be kind to Ryoko, so to help me not screw it up please advise me on how you think she'll handle Tenchi and Ayeka without killing anyone; not that I was planning on her doing that anyways.  Thanks, and remember, all ideas are appreciated and carefully considered.

-metallica_wedo


End file.
